El fantasma de aquella hermosa melodía
by NatsumeRin
Summary: El tiempo transcurrió, el desastre quedó en el pasado pero, ¿Por qué las imágenes del terremoto no desaparecen? ¿Y qué es esa canción que no deja de soñar en su cabeza? Un fantasma te rodea cantándote esa triste melodía. *Prólogo* Primer fic vocaloid de prueba. Den sus opiniones. Gracias


_**Prólogo: Hace siete años, el desastre azotó la mitad de Japón dejando así un recuerdo amargo en el corazón de los sobrevivientes. El tiempo transcurrió y al parecer todo quedó en el pasado. Excepto por esa canción. ¿Por qué aquella melodía no deja de sonar en su cabeza? ¿Por qué las imágenes del terremoto no se desvanecen? En una nueva década las secuelas del desastre aún se viven y, más que nada, cantan una tonada que llena el corazón.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Yo no soy la creadora ni propietaria de Vocaloid. ¡Gracias!**

**Advertencias: **Romance… Tal vez. Solo quiero advertirles que no haré caso a ninguna sugerencia de parejas. La historia más que nada es de fantasía, drama y recuentos de la vida (si, cómo un anime). No hay un personaje principal por ahora. Tal vez al transcurrir el escrito se halle uno (?.

**Aclaración: **Los géneros de este fic son: Angst, Comedia, Sci-Fi, friendship y Drama, MUCHO drama.

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en _cursivas_

Textos leídos en **negritas.**

* * *

"**El fantasma de aquella hermosa melodía"**

**Prólogo**

"_Una canción por las noches, un deseo al amanecer, un amor al caer la tarde"_

* * *

-Hace siete años-

Un aura triste y melancólico rodeaba las calles de la ciudad. Soledad, sufrimiento, muerte por doquier.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos azules corría entre los escombros de los edificios tratando de encontrar a su familia.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —gritaba con la poca voz que le quedaba.

Su casa había quedado debajo de los escombros de un edificio.

Y todo fue culpa de aquel terremoto.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. No los encontraba. ¿Y su hermano? ¿Sus padres? Intentaba levantar los grandes bloques pero no podía siquiera moverlos. No podía culparse, solo tenía nueve años pero, ¿Cómo pudo salir de allí? ¿Por qué no recuerda nada?

— Hermano… Mamá, Papá.

Solo le quedaba pedir ayuda pero la voz ya no salía de su garganta. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba allí? Deben ser muchas para que se quedara sin aliento. Hambre, cansancio, sed, sueño. La lluvia también empezaba a caer y podía ver claramente como el polvo de su piel se resbalaba y la abandonaba también.

— ¡M-Miku…!

La niña reaccionó al escuchar su nombre.

Fue solo un susurro o tal vez fue un grito que vino de muy lejos. Ella sabía quién era.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano, ¿Dónde estás?!

— ¡Miku!

Volvió a escucharlo y corrió hasta donde creyó oír su voz. ¡No lo creía! La felicidad recorría su cuerpo. ¡Su hermano mayor estaba vivo! Tal vez sus padres también lo estaban. Empezó a escarbar y levantar los escombros que podía, apenas podía moverlos pero lograba escuchar más la voz de su hermano.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Resiste! —Le dijo mientras empujaba un pedazo de piedra débilmente.

Era sentirse feliz y a la vez frustrada. Sentía que no movía absolutamente nada y que no podía ayudar a su hermano pero entonces sintió la mano de su hermano tocar la suya desde adentro. A penas era un pequeño espacio por donde pudo ver la luz y alargar la mano hasta su hermana.

— ¡Mikuo! —Gritó ella al sentirle e intentó halarle pero él se negó.

Ella sintió su negación. Le miraba confundida aunque él no pudiera abrir los ojos.

—Miku… —Susurró apenas sujetando la mano de su pequeña hermana— Miku… vete de aquí… Por favor.

— ¡No! ¡No me iré, hermano! —Le dijo a punto de llorar— Te sacaré de aquí y luego ayudaremos a mamá y papá.

—Miku… —Ella le sintió sonreír y estrechó más su mano— Se buena niña ¿Si? Yo… te cuidaré desde… arriba…

Cada pausa que hacía era para toser débilmente. Su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón ya no los sentía. Sabía que no podría salir de allí vivo. Y así como lo pensó, sintió su mente desvanecerse.

La soltó…

—Hermano… Hermano… —Le llamó pero no hubo respuesta— ¡Hermano! ¡HERMANO!

Y no contuvo más sus lágrimas.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Su familia dónde estaba?

Sostuvo sus manos en su pecho asimilando en su pequeña mente lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué tenía que estar viva ella? ¿Por qué mejor no estaba muerta así como su familia? Así estarían juntos. ¡Qué juego del destino era ese!

—Mikuo… —Dijo entre sollozos— Mikuo…

Frustración, dolor, ira, impotencia. ¿Era posible sentir aquello con solo 9 años?

Y allí se quedó.

No sabe cuántos minutos, ni cuántas horas, ni mucho menos le importaba. Solo deseaba estar con ellos. Quería estar en sus brazos, oírlos, verlos sonreír. Ella deseaba…

—Desearía… estar muerta en lugar de ellos…

—Si eso es lo que deseas… Puedes volverlo realidad…

Miku se sentó de golpe al oír aquella voz.

Ante ella un gran destello se formó, casi dejándole ciega. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz para poder ver quién era. ¿Un ángel? ¿Acaso existían? No, ella era más hermosa. Su cabello era muy largo y de color rosa, sus ojos… aquel color no podía distinguirlo pues brillaban.

No había alas, no había corona, pero volaba.

— ¿Q-Quién eres? —le preguntó con algo de miedo.

— Fujita Miku… Si ese es realmente tu deseo, puedes hacerlo realidad.

Miku se sentía embelesada. Aquella voz era dulce, suave pero a la vez tan dichosa. Era grata a su oído. Inevitablemente se acerco más a ella.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ella le sonrió.

—Conocemos a todos los seres humanos. Ahora… —le entendió su mano ofreciéndole el trato— Ven conmigo y tu familia volverá a la vida.

— ¿En serio? —Respondió la niña con los ojos brillosos y esperanzados— ¿Q-Qué debo hacer?

—Tu familia volverá a la vida, tú vivirás pero ellos no te verán. Los observarás, pero ellos no lo sabrán. Les ayudarás más, sin embargo ellos te olvidarán.

Ella le seguía extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa hermosa y tranquilizante. Miku sentía dudas pero esperanzas. Miró aquella blanca mano y luego miró la suya. Miró al suelo y cerró sus ojos…

—Iré contigo.

_~Continuará~_

* * *

**::NOTAS DE LA AUTORA::**

Na, pos hola xD

Les hago una advertencia de mis notas antes de que se les quemen los ojos xD esta parte siempre tendrá horrores ortográficos porque después de haber escrito y revisado el capítulo me da flojera revisar las notas y las escribo a lo rápido xD

Me presento.

Llevo poco más de un año escribiendo en FF pero nunca incursioné en el mundo vocaloid hasta ahora. Ando muy pegada a vocaloid últimamente y pues de allí nacieron mis ganas de escribir este fanfic :v la primera historia larga –mentira- que escribiré de ellos :3

Soy Rin, Natsume, Yuly como deseen llamarme ^^ y mi vocaloid favorita es Gumi, la amo.

En fin, a lo importante, este capítulo es BIEEEEEN corto en mi parecer. Yo suelo escribir de 20 a 40 páginas dependiendo de cuán inspirada esté. Pero como soy nueva por estos lares quería compartirles este "prólogo". Díganme, ¿Le ven futuro a esta cosa? xD

Me inspiré en una imagen que vi por allí por internet :v

Responderé preguntas que seguro tendrán del fic:

¿Qué pasó? ¿Un terremoto? Pues sí. Un terremoto que devastó la ciudad. La protagonista en este capítulo es Miku. Pero en realidad el fic no se trata de Miku, pero ella es la clave de la historia –spoiler- Ya ven, su familia muere, tiene un hermano (naturalmente mikuo) y muere también y llega un angel(?. Ah! Su apellido… Bueno, decidí llamarle Fujita (por la seiyu que donó su voz) por ahora… No se desesperen :3

APUESTAS!

Díganme qué piensan, ¿Quién es este misterioso "ángel"? :v muchos acertaran, otros no –cof siesquelleganacomentar cof-

No quiero darles spoiler pero en el próximo capítulo –que ya está escrito- No verán nada relacionado con Miku –cof másspoiler cof-

Sin más que decirles pues me despido de ustedes :3

Bye~

Att.

Rin~

_**¡REVIEWS!**_


End file.
